Surprises
by Shinimegami 2.0
Summary: Not much to say, except that it's definitely not typical. Yaoi and the first lemon I've ever written


SS- I claim the first incest story of Yugioh G/X!! Damn it, I claim it as the first lemon I've ever done!

Athena- If y'all don't like it, then don't read it.

Kali- It's still pretty good. We know that this is a one shot, with a possible sequel on the way if you guys want it.

SS- . . .The voices in my head are actually considering a series. . .O. 

Title: **Surprises**

Rating: M

Pairings: Zane/Syrus

Syrus sighed wistfully as he stared at another picture of his big brother. Zane was everything that he wasn't, smart, proud, handsome, strong, and a good duelist. And tall, nobody ever let Syrus forget that Zane was extremely tall.

Although Syrus had heard that Yugi Mouto, the King of Games, was a shrimp too. Did that mean that he could one day beat Yugi? He shook his head resignedly; that was what Jaden was destined to do, and Syrus knew that he was a crappy duelist in any case. Zane had told him so, and, as everyone knew, Zane was never wrong.

Ever.

Syrus set the photo down carefully on the desk in front of him. Thinking of his brother would only make him depressed, and he decided to go down to he beach that the cliffs overlooked. Today was too special for him to have the dark thoughts that he had the other 364 days of the year. It was his favorite day of the year, and even if noone else remembered what today was, he was going to enjoy himself.

"Hey Chumley, I'm gonna be out for awhile. Tell Jaden not to worry about me, I'll be back later," he called as he walked out the door.

"Sure thing." Chumley said as the door closed. Syrus let out a sigh of relief as he walked down the hall.

Dr. Crowler had been sick today, so Prof. Banner had subbed and decided not to give them homework, Syrus had picked the golden eggwich for lunch, and he had aced the last test that Prof. Banner had given. A little ocean air was exactly what he needed to make today the best day of the year.

That's what he did every year, no matter what happened. Sure things could be better, but it was the one day in the year when he could be happy and truly optimistic over life. It would be awesome if someone knew or cared enough to celebrate with him, but that didn't really matter! He knew what today was.

So lost in thought was Syrus that it wasn't until he felt the gentle lap of the waves on his feet that he realized he had reached his destination, and just in time to watch the sun set. He pulled his shoes off and sat down with his arms around his knees, admiring the crimson orb and the colors surrounding it. Gentle pinks, brazen oranges, bold reds, and daring golds. It was the same thing he watched day after day, but it was always different.

It made him think of the end of time, of the last chance for anything to truly live. He remembered hearing that the Mayans had once predicted that the world would end on December 23, 2012, and he believed that it was possible. With all the problems that the world had been having lately, it seemed to him like some higher force didn't like what they had been doing, and was demonstrating how pissed off it was.

Abruptly, he remembered the words to a song that he had heard once, years ago. He had come to love the band, Linkin Park, but he hadn't been able to find any album with the song on it. Still, he loved their music, despite it's black and depressing nature. It had made him turn to similar stuff like Marilyn Manson, My Chemical Romance, Green Day, Smile Empty Soul, stuff like that. His family didn't know that he liked stuff like that, but then again, they never really noticed him. Not when they had Zane to worship and adore. It had stopped bothering him a very long time ago.

"_This is my December, this is my time of the year. This is my December, this is my snow covered home. This is my December, this is me alone!"_ he sang. It started soft, but gradually he raised his voice to a normal level. No one was around to tease him, so why not?

"_And I...(Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.) And I...(Take back everything I said to make me feel like that!) And I...(Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.) And I...(Take back everything I said to you...)_

"_And I'd give it all away...Just to have somewhere to go to. Give it all away...To have someone to come home to._

"_This is my December, these are my snow covered trees. This is me pretending...this is all I need..."_

"What are you singing?" someone behind him asked.

"My December. It's by a foreign band," he answered absently. The colors of the sunset had acquiesced to the colors of the twilight. Venus had appeared, and the moon was rising in place of the sun. Syrus was always amazed by sights like this, by nature in general. Lately, he found that between Jaden's duels and Dr. Crowler's amazingly long homework assignments, he had less and less time to sit in a forest, or on the beach, or by the lake even, and just read or do nothing but relax and take it all in.

The figure that had been behind Syrus moved to block his view. From his position on the ground, all he could see were the legs of the person. He looked up; it was Zane. Syrus rolled his eyes and tipped himself over lightly so that he was lying on the ground, one hand pillowing his head. "Whatcha doin' here?" he asked.

"...I didn't know you liked foreign bands." Zane said. His arms were crossed over his chest, and he looked like the epitome of perfection as usual.

Syrus shrugged the shoulder that wasn't pressed into the sand. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me," he said mildly, knowing what his big brother's answer would be as soon as he said it.

"Not possible," Zane scoffed. "I know all about you."

Syrus rolled onto his back to look up at his older brother. "Oh really?" he asked with an arched eyebrow. "Then what's my favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Wrong, it's black. What's my favorite movie?"

"..._Jumanji_."

"Nope. _Resident Evil: Apocalypse_. What's my favorite book?"

"...Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix."

"Incubus Dreams. My favorite TV show? "

"...Danny Phantom."

"Law&Order: Special Victims Unit. My favorite band?"

...Hikaru Utada."

"The Foo Fighters. My favorite duelist?"

"Yugi Mouto."

"Katsuya Jounouchi. Last question: who's my favorite person?"

"Jaden."

Syrus smiled gently and stood up. "Zero for seven, Big Brother," he said. "That last one you might find out someday."

"What does it matter? I know that I'm always going to be a better duelist than you." Syrus wagged a finger at him.

"Be that as it may," he said, "it's not gonna bother me right now. Maybe I'll brood over it for awhile next week. But for tonight? And tomorrow? Won't bug me.

"And you know what? You'll probably never figure out why it doesn't make me all nervous and depressed today. But that's okay," he reasoned, "because no one else knows what today is either. It's all good. See you later, Big Brother." He walked away confidently, a hand waving over his shoulder.

"Oh, and by the way," he called from a distance, "if you do figure out why today is so special, don't bother buying me any of that stuff. I already have it."

Syrus smiled the entire way to his room. He smiled as he got ready for bed, careful not to wake his roommates. He smiled as his head hit the pillow, and he stared up at the bunk above his.

He had managed to confuse his big brother. Sure it was slightly disappointing as to how he had confused his brother, but it really was okay.

All in all, his seventeenth birthday couldn't have gone better.

(Scene Break)

Syrus had looked peaceful.

Syrus never looked peaceful. At least, not while Zane was around. His little brother had always seemed anxious, like a dog wanting approval, or really uncomfortable and depressed. Never content or happy.

But more than that, Syrus had thrown him for a loop tonight. Before today, Zane had believed in three things. One, Jaden could possibly be his best opponent ever. Two, he knew all about his little brother. Three, his little brother would always be a second-rate duelist. Tonight, not only had he found out that Syrus could speak English, but he'd answered wrong on every question that his brother had asked.

That didn't bug Zane. Oh no, it itched at him under his skin, gnawed on him, and kept him from sleeping. Syrus had corrected him on every question but one...

"_Last question: who is my favorite person?"_

Everyone knew that Syrus and Jaden were best friends, they were practically joined at the hip. And what had he meant when he said that no one else knew what today was? It was Friday for the love of the gods! Everyone knew that.

Zane stared at his ceiling, suddenly sorry for the lack of a roommate. He had been mulling over everything that Syrus said, and would have been glad to have some input. For once in his life, he didn't understand something immediately.

"_Nobody else knows what today is either."_

It was March; what were the special days in March that nobody cared about? Everyone loved Mardi Gras, it was the biggest party day of the year. Nobody cared about Lent, but it wasn't Lent yet. Wait! Today was St. Patrick's Day!

But that didn't make any sense.

Even if you were too young to drink, everyone loved St. Patrick's Day. It was like Christmas, except with tons more beer. So what else was March 17th?

_My birthday is in June,_ he mused, _Dad's is in October,_ _and Mom's birthday is in January. And then Syrus..._

Zane sat bolt upright. Today had been Syrus's birthday, and he had forgotten. He, the top duelist in the school, the one who remembered every card his opponents had played, _had forgotten his brother's birthday_. And that twisted his heart cruelly in every single way.

"_Nobody else knows what today is either._ _It's all good."_

Oh Gods. Did their parents even realize what today had been? When had been the last time that they had all celebrated? How long had Syrus stayed silent?

_The last time..._, he thought, _was before I came to Duel Academy_. He blanched. _That was eight years ago! Syrus hasn't said anything for eight years, and nobody noticed._

I_ never noticed. It's no wonder why people think I suck as an older brother._

Zane loved his little brother. He had just stopped being able to show it. He had tried making Syrus into a good duelist, like he was, but he'd never been able to pick up on the technique, had never seemed to have the confidence for it. Zane had given up, and he had watched his brother fade into the background.

But in the past few months, the love he felt for his brother had gotten stronger, along with his respect. He had initially tried to reject those feelings, but it seemed so right, and overpowered the little voice in his head that constantly asked 'what would society think?'. Especially when the dreamsstarted.

He felt sleep creeping up on him, and knew those dreams were close at hand. "Tomorrow," he vowed muzzily, "I'll take him out for a birthday that he'll never..." He was asleep before the thought was even fully formed.

(Dream)

Zane was nude. Not only was Zane nude, but his hands were tied up to the bedframe over his head. He had never done this before, but there was something about it...it just excited him. He was half-hard already, and the thought that his lover would see him like this made his heart pound.

The door to their bedroom opened. "Big Brother, I'm ho—" Syrus paused in the middle of his sentence. Zane smirked at his younger brother. His cock got harder under the intense scrutiny.

Syrus moved closer to his bound brother. He didn't say anything, just trailed a finger over the nude chest before him. Zane hissed and arched up into the touch. His nipples drew up taut at the contact.

"Your hands are freezing," Zane grumbled. Syrus only smiled and traced a path over the line of his hip with his fingertips. Zane's eyes closed as a breathy moan escaped his throat; those wonderfully cold fingers had abandoned him. "Not that I'm complaining."

Zane would never admit to the fact that he shrieked when that icy hand reappeared to squeeze his throbbing cock tightly. His eyes sprung open and his body bowed in effort to seek more of that delicious pressure. He could feel his brother's hand warming, as if his dick was leeching away the cold. His hips pumped trying to get friction, but Syrus moved his hand away.

Zane felt the bed dipped and rolled his head towards the source. He swallowed hard; his brother had removed his jeans and jacket, and was kneeling between his wide-spread legs. But the crowning point was the oversized shirt Syrus was wearing, one of **his** normal shirts. His younger brother was practically swimming in the shirt. It pooled up around his thighs, and the collar draped to one side, exposing a tantalizingly pale shoulder and collarbone.

Syrus cocked his head towards his clothed shoulder. "Big Brother," he said innocently, "why are you all tied up? Aren't you uncomfortable? And you're naked as well. Don't you know that just about anybody could walk in?" He prowled up the perfect form as he spoke. His voice stayed soft, his eyes shined with innocent questioning light.

Zane groaned and his cock gave a spurt of pre-cum. This was his brother's favorite attack, the "I'm so innocent that you just have to fuck me routine". He knew that it turned Zane on immensely and had used it on several very memorable occasions to get his brother off in public, without anybody realizing.

Needless to say, the nights afterwards had been quite satisfying.

"Big Brother," Syrus called softly, "did you do this for a reason? Did you want someone to find you like this? Did you want someone to suck your cock?" His knee rubbed against his brother's manhood, creating a delicious friction. "You're so big...it would be hard for someone to take it all in."

Zane's cock was now steadily dripping pre-cum. "Syrus..." he moaned. His little brother ignored him, teasing him with little brushes against his skin until, finally, they could meet each others' eyes. Syrus leaned in close so that his breath puffed lightly against Zane's ear.

"I want to ride you, Big Brother," he whispered. "I've been stretched all day, thinking about you, wanting you to pound into me." He placed a quick kiss on Zane's lips, not giving him a chance to deepen it.

"But you're all tied up. How can you touch me, wrap your big, strong hands around my dick, if your hands are tied? I don't like it when you aren't touching me." Syrus tugged at the cord and smiled as it fell away easily. "Fuck me."

Zane growled and wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling the smaller boy to his chest. He kissed Syrus deeply, forcing his tongue into his brother's mouth. His fingers clenched as he felt his brother grind his erection down into his abdomen.

Syrus broke the kiss with gasp; Zane admired those swollen red lips hungrily. Syrus smiled and reached behind him to grasp his brother's length. Slowly, he slipped the cock inside him, groaning with pleasure as he did. Zane hissed as his brother clenched his muscles irregularly. Gods, but he was tight!

"Zane," Syrus gasped. "Oh, Zane.."

"What?"

"Zane..."

"What?"

"ZANE! WAKE UP!" Alexis shouted. Zane fell out of bed with a start. He glared up at the his friend from his position on the floor.

"You suck." Alexis smirked down a him.

"You still need to get up."

SS- Dear goddess, that was horrible!

Kali- It did. Cheer up, you'll get better with time. :kisses SS on her forehead:

SS- Really sorry to anyone who doesn't like incest, but truthfully, it doesn't bother me that much. :hugs Kali:

Athena- This story went unbeta-ed, so yeah.

Kali- Click on that little button to leave us a review, or just some concrit. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Or to burn down a city. We're not sure yet.

SS- We love you!


End file.
